Maya Rou Appears!
by Relic-of-Maya
Summary: Tomo gets a mysterious guest-Me! This started out as a dream- but it grows into a lil Mini-series. ^.^; You gotta read how I annoy Tomo in between conflicts of drunken Nakago and Mitsukake singing karaoke, Nuriko giving tomo a make over- ect Please Read.
1. Maya Rou 1

Hey guys! I'm finally back! First before I start my little series, I'd like to add this ^piece of info^ This is a dream I had when I stayed up watching Rizelmine and Fushigi Yuugi. This prologue probably sucks- seeing that the characters didn't exactly fit profile but- it was a dream for crying out loud! I'm really not all that annoying as I was in the dream either- so take note wen U read. And wen U stumble across my Japanese- I'll translate the important stuff there and the un-important stuff will be at the bottom, kay? *Smiles cutely with big SD eyes* Please Read, don't sew.  
  
  
  
"I'm…Maya. Maya Rou, Chiun's long lost baby sister" She commented as she bowed before Nakago. In the background, Tomo spit out the sake he was drinking. "Please allow my stay here, Nakago-Sama-Chama-Chan-Heika-Kun" she commented, kneeling down before him. "Chiun?" Nakago questioned. She looked up at him "Chiun-Akini-kun. As you would call him…Tomo-chama-chan" Tomo stood up from the background. "I have no sister" he argued. "Akini-kuni-kun!" The girl shouted as she recognized the voice. She ran over and hugged him. "I've missed you soo much!" she exclaimed. He looked down at her. "Get away!" he yelled as he pushed her back. She fell to the ground. "Chiun-Akini-kuni-Sama-Onitama-Chama-Chan-San-Kun!" she cried, anime tears running down her face "Don't you remember me?!! Maya Rou! Your Chibi Imoto-Chama (little baby sister)!" She cried even louder, echoing throughout the whole castle. "Shut-up!" he whispered angrily as he knelt by her. "Akini-Kuni-Kun!" she shouted cheerfully as she hugged him again. Suddenly, she let him go and kneeled before the throne [again]. "Nakago-Seishin-Seinen-Sama-Kama-Chama-Chan-Kini-Kuni-Hekai-kun" she said surprisingly quickly in one breath "Please allow me to stay with Chiun-Tomo-Tama-Onitana-Sama-Chama-Chana-Chiisai-Chibi-Chonan-Akini-Kini-Kuni-Kun-Kama-Chan-San! I will do all the chores around here! I'll cook and clean! Please just let me stay with my Chiun-Tomo-Tama-Sama-Chama-Akini-Kini-Kuni-Kun-" "SHUT-UP! You can stay! Just please! SHUT UP!!!!!" Nakago yelled. She bowed reverently. "Arigato! (Thank you) I am Forever in your debt!" Nakago went down by Tomo and took his Sake bottle, drinking it for himself. "This is why you're gay, huh?" he commented, handing the now empty Sake bottle to Tomo.  
  
[Something happened here, but I forgot. Something like Maya ( dat's me) made friends with Soi, but secretly she hated Soi and was using friendship for revenge. For some reason- Maya was sent off to Tomo's room to wash dishes or something stupid like that. DON'T ASK- I have weird dreams]  
  
"Who exactly are you and why are you bothering me?!" He screamed at her. She knelt down before him. "Why, Chiun-Tomo-Tama-Onitana-Sama-Chama-Chana-Chiisai-Chibi-Chonan-Akini-Kini-Kuni-Kun-Kama-Chan-San! Don't you remember me?" She asked politely. He stared at her, imagining how he was going to kill her. "If you 'Chama-Chaka-Chuka-Sama-Tama-Toko' me one more time, I swear I'll slaughter you!!" he commented coldly. Suddenly, she grinned- an evil, wicked grin. "Of course you don't remember me. We haven't even met yet" she said in a serious tone, standing before him. She pushed him down with one finger to his forehead. He stared at her. "Surprised?!" she asked coldly as she changed her appearance. She wore a purple Kimono with Cerulean and Emerald designs with a silver outlining. Her hair was now a glossy lilac which were put in two neat pony tails and her eyes an Aqua blue. "Purple for imagination, Emerald for dazzle, Cerulean for beauty and a touch of silver for fashion sense. The controller of dreams and creativity- Maya Yume Genso ROU" she commented, voice and everything changed. "I don't remember having a sister" he replied, reconsidering her earlier introduction. "Sister? You have no sister. Watashi wa kimi no Tsuma desu. (I am your wife)" She replied in an impious grin. Tomo's eyes widened. The thought of her last words echoed through his head. 'I am your wife'. "Chigau! Uso desu! (You're wrong! It's a lie!)" he replied, holding shin tightly. "U-so-ja-nai (It's-not-a-lie)" she taunted; now holding shin in her hands.  
  
When heard laughing- the image cut out. Suddenly, he sat up. A little girl with brown hair and ^natural^ blonde highlights peered at him, kneeling by a corner of his bed. "Sorry! I had to! You were snoring" she explained. "That dream?!" he questioned, still half perplexed. "Mine! I can create dreams" She replied cheerfully. "Scared you, didn't I Akini?" She grinned. He stared at her "Maya Yume Genso Rou?" She nodded. "That's my name- but everything else was an illusion" she replied. "Why aren't you saying 'Taka-Haka-Shimi-Shama-Kama-Chan-Kun' after everything anymore?" he questioned. She smiled. "That's my way of getting what I want. Can't wear my cuteness out, can I Akini-kun?" "I think I'd rather sleep outside" He commented as he left her in the room alone.  
  
Kay, okay! Don't yell! I kno! It sucks! But keep in mind that it is dream. *Nods* I promise it'll get ^ALOT^ better- hopefully.  
  
Here are translations if U wants them:   
  
  
  
Sama- name given for major respect  
  
Chama- cutesy version of sama  
  
Chan- name of respect for a young person  
  
Heika- Lord/ His Majesty   
  
Kun- name of respect for a young male  
  
Akini- made up by me/ meaning 'brother'  
  
Kuni- made up by me/ meaning… Kun?  
  
Onitama- made up by me/ cutesy for "Onichan" or 'brother'  
  
Chana- made up by me/ cutesy for 'Chama' maybe…?  
  
Chiisai- small  
  
Chibi- child (What was I thinking?!)  
  
Chonan- eldest son  
  
Kama- Made up by me/ another cutesy of 'Sama'  
  
San- name of respect  
  
Yume- dream  
  
Genso- illusion/ vision  
  
THANX 4 READING! I OWE YOU FOREVER, MINNA (Kama-Chama-Sama-blah!)  
  
P.S: There was an ending song which went like this:  
  
*Even though you broke a mirror  
  
I still have the shards of all my dreams  
  
I think I need high heels   
  
Because your 6'1 and I'm 5'5  
  
I think Chiriko needs them too  
  
Sama-Yama-Tama-Chama YEA!*  
  
(o.0) FREAKY!!! 


	2. Maya Rou 2

Ne Minna! How U B? Well, Congrats! You made it this far. Plez don't sew. Here- I give U Maya's Anime Profile:  
  
Real Name: Maya Michelle 'Yume' Genso Rou  
  
Age: 15  (well- 16)  
  
Birthdate: 10/25/1987 (Scorpio)   
  
Family: Mother, Father, Older Brother & Tomo/ Chiun Rou  
  
Birthplace: Louisiana  
  
Height: 5'5   
  
Bloodtype: Who cares?   
  
Hobbies: Reading manga, tricking and confusing those in ShiJinTenChiSho, making Tomo 'happy', Acting -with or without a stage   
  
Skills: Can speak Japanese, takes up spells, potions, and telepathy, annoys people to get her way, steals people's abilities in battle  
  
Power: Controller of dreams  
  
Weapon: Reflection Mirror- reflects true personality and thoughts, channel for mimicking attacks  
  
Now I give U fanfic. TRY 2 ENJOY, K?  
  
Ps: *0* = singing  
  
When Tomo woke up, he almost had a heart-attack. "MAYA!" he yelled. The spunky brunette entered the room. "Akini-kun, Happy 12-Days-After-Your-Birthday Day!" she shouted. Pink disaster hit the room last night, obviously Maya's doing. Balloons, glitter- the whole room was re-decorated and colored ^PINK^. "Don't you like it? Pink is the color for affection" she cheerfully replied. Suddenly, the image cut out and he heard her laughing. "Wake-up Akini-kun!" she replied as she tugged his shoulder. He gave her a death-glare. "Stop doing that annoying dream thing!!!" he yelled. "Hai! (yes sir!)" she whimpered. Suddenly, Maya remembered something. "Ummm…Akini-kun… I hope you don't mind- to save time, I did your make-up earlier this morning" she commented nervously. Tomo rushed out of bed and raced to the mirror. His face was covered in black and blue polka-dots with red hearts circling his eyes. Suddenly, she was laughing again. "Sorry! It was sooo funny! You should have seen your face!" Maya taunted as she changed his make-up back into its normal pattern. Tomo looked at her in disbelief. "You are now officially more annoying than Soi" he muttered under his breath. "Come on, Akini! I made breakfast this morning!!" she shouted cheerfully as she drug the now SD form Tomo out of the room.  
  
"*0*Ten-shi ga hohoen-deru ~Happy Birthday~  
  
Ima sugu ni aitai no kimamana anata ni *0*" [I'll explain afterwards- keep reading]  
  
Maya sang loudly, scaring Ashitare away from the table. Everyone looked at her. She smiled cheerfully. "Yep! It's my birthday today! October 25th! I wanna have a party! Not only to celebrate my sweet 16, but 12 days ago was Akini-kuni-kun's birthday, and Soi's birthday is 5 days from now. It'll be great! A Party–for-3!" Maya explained. Soi clung on to Nakago's arm in agreement. A party sounded great to her. "Fine" Nakago sighed. SD Maya jumped up and down on her chair. "Wai! Wai! Party for the Fabulous 3!" she shouted. Suddenly she fell- out of her own carelessness, of course. Everyone shook their head in disbelief. "And she's your sister?!" Suboshi commented, half feeling sorry for Tomo. Maya started humming the 'Happy Birthday To Me' song again, no longer dazed and laid out on the floor.  
  
~* LATER ON *~  
  
"What are they doing here?!" Soi commented as Maya let in eight familiar faces. Someone had invited the Suzaku seven and their priestess. Maya smiled "Well, we didn't have enough guests to say it was a 'real party'- and besides that, I brought enough sake for a crowd ten times this size" Tasuki and Suboshi turned SD. "SAKE?!!" the two questioned simultaneously, eyes glowing sparkly. Maya nodded and handed them each a bottle. The two scampered off to drink it. "Let's get this party started!!!" the birthday-girl shouted as she dumped out all the remaining sake- 33 bottles.   
  
"Come on, one won't hurt noda!" the blue haired monk offered him sake. Amiboshi rejected. "I shouldn't" he said as he looked around the room. Suddenly, his eyes stopped on Miaka and Tamahome play-fighting with each other. Amiboshi sighed and took the sake from Chichiri. In the background, Ashitare chased balloons, trying to pop them. Suddenly, he ran into Nakago. He looked at Ashitare "What the hell do you think you're doing here?!" Nakago pulled out a whip from out of nowhere. Then Ashitare whimpered as he scampered out of sight. Suddenly, laughing came from corner of the room- Miboshi. Nakago shot him a death glare, and soon, Miboshi ran out with Ashitare.  
  
Tomo:*0* hitori ga suki data *0*  
  
Maya: *0* kiraku ga suki data *0*  
  
Chichiri: *0* demo minna ni aete *0*  
  
All: *0* kokoro wa hajimete yorokonda! *0*  
  
Maya: Ha ha! Ochanoko saisai na no da!  
  
Tomo: *0* ochanoko    saisai hengen jizai *0*  
  
Chichiri: *0* oira wa    minna no ichibu de zenbu *0*  
  
All: *0* Suzaku *0*     
  
Maya: *0* no miko wo mamoru tame no *0*    
  
All: *0* shichi seishi *0*  
  
Tomo: *0* ochanoko    saisai hengen jizai *0*  
  
Chichiri: *0* ikai e    tsujiru kasa wo kabutte *0*  
  
All: *0* DA- DA DA DA *0*  
  
Maya: *0* teki mo mikata mo asobi nakama *0*   
  
All: *0* na no da- *0* [I'll explain this too- and give links 2 the song& lyrics in review box]  
  
Suddenly, a drunken Mitsukake, Nakago and Hotohori took stage for karaoke. They were going to sing… Sadame Hoshi! As soon as they started singing, however, everyone covered their ears. It was okay though; Mitsukake and Nakago forgot all their lines anyway and started singing whatever the hell they felt like singing. [Surprisingly, still keeping to the beat] "I feel sick" a small voice echoed across the room, stopping all the fun. All eyes turned to Chiriko. "Not here, Noda!" Chichiri said as he went over to him. "Mitsukake, take him back to the palace and heal him right away na noda!" Chichiri commanded. Mitsukake nodded. Miaka nudged Tamahome. "Escort them back, they need a designated…walker. Besides, you know how weak they are." Miaka whispered. Tamahome nodded. "So, shall we go?" he said putting his hand on Chiriko's shoulder. Suddenly, all the commotion returned in the room.  
  
"Out of Sake already?! Oh well, I'll make some punch" Maya commented, taking the last bottle. She went in the kitchen and made a punch, dumping half the bottle of sake in. She looked at the half-empty bottle and then concocted a brilliant plan. She was gonna make Soi pay for 'stealing Tomo's man'. Kodoku would do the trick- consequently, she had none. But that didn't stop her; she had been studying the art of potions for almost three whole months! Suddenly, she burst out into Suboshi's song [Never Get Away]- replacing all the 'her' s with 'his' s. She brought out the punch and took the sake bottle with Maya Brand™ Kodoku in it. She walked over to Soi with big SD eyes. "Soi-sama, try this. I made it myself" Maya replied cheerfully. Soi accepted. Maya laughed to herself as she went over to the table to put her punchbowl down for the already drunk group.  
  
Soi looked down at the drink in her hand. (Maybe I shouldn't drink so much… I remember what happened the last time I got drunk) she thought to herself.  
  
[FLASHBACK] ^/ Soi roamed aimlessly down the halls, searching for Nakago's room. She had forgotten which door it was since she was too drunk to remember. She picked the one to her right- which happened to be… Amiboshi's room. "Nakago-sama! I'm here" she called, suddenly seeing the room now spinning around her. Amiboshi sat up and played his flute, sending her into a peaceful sleep. When she woke up the next morning, she was in Amiboshi's bed- Amiboshi had been a gentleman and slept on the floor. She got up and left, hoping to God nobody found out about it\^  
  
She then went over to the punchbowl and dumped out her bottle her 'friend' gave her. "Forgive me Maya. I'm not gonna let that happen again" Soi muttered under her breath. [Remember that Soi still thinks that Maya's her friend]  
  
"This stuff is really good!" Nuriko commented as she [he? I'll just go with the feminine] drank more of the punch. "Thanks!!" Maya shouted cheerfully. Suddenly, the drunken Tasuki did his famous 'Dragonfly' impression. Laughter roared from throughout the room. Nuriko then took Tomo's shin and put it on top her head. "Look, I'm Miaka!" she shouted. Miaka was so drunk, she even laughed. Nuriko then looked back at Tomo. "What lovely hair you have…" she told him as she started playing with his hair. Chichiri laughed as Nuriko put it in a bun "He looks like Hikou, no da!" "The guy you killed?" Maya questioned. Chichiri looked to her "Did I ever tell you the reason I let go of his hand?" The group shook their heads simultaneously. The drunken Chichiri nodded "Well… I was trying to help him up, and he told me that he didn't do anything to my fiancée because he was gay and he wanted the three of us to be an item noda" "So you let go?!" Tomo shouted. "Hey, I'm not like you, no da!" he replied to Tomo's remark. The whole drunken group laughed and drank more of Maya's FABULOUS punch.  
  
Well, wadda ya think? Not great because I have writer's block- but since it started out weird, I wanted to play around with the characters. Read the next chapter please! It's a 'continuation'- Let's just say I should work on making Kodoku…  
  
And now an explanation: (Please Read- at least my MFYPGB at the bottom)  
  
The first song thingy:  
  
A song I found on the internet from Nuku Nuku called 'Happy Birthday To Me'. I never saw the anime, but I would like to now- I adore this song.  
  
Translation:  
  
The angels smile down upon us all ~Happy Birthday~  
  
So now I want to see you happy too, come on be carefree with me soon  
  
The Second Song:  
  
This one's called 'Ochanoko SaiSai Hengen Jizai' [Its A Piece of Cake to Change My Appearance] done by Chichiri. If you are not familiar with it- get the lyrics from animelyrics.com and if you can, download the MP3- I'll give you a link in the reviews. This is a Cute, Up-beat song- I personally think it's his best. Look up the parts we sung in the translation lyrics- I thought this was cool how it fit us perfectly! PS: It's near the end of the song.  
  
****NOW THE PART YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR- MFYPGB!!!****  
  
[ Maya's Fushigi Yuugi Products Gone Bad]  
  
Chichiri Halloween Mask-  
  
This cute and adorable product was soon canceled after Halloween. Mysteriously, the children who wore these couldn't see, so they ran into walls, cars, and other people. Parents requested eye-holes put into the masks, but the company refused, saying the 'originality' would be taken from the product.  
  
Hotohori Talking Mirror-  
  
This product was banned from stores everywhere. It used phrases like 'You are ugly, I am beautiful', 'Get away from my mirror before you crack it', 'I'm still prettier than you!' and 'Roses are red; Violets are blue; Suzaku made me sexy; What the hell happened to you?!'  
  
Mitsukake Vocal CD-  
  
Nothing much to say here. Everyone who listened died of boredom and the constant ringing of an ugly voice in their heads.  
  
~ ^,^ ARIGATO MINNA!!!! ^,^ ~ 


	3. Maya Rou 3

Hi Minna-sama-chama-san! Please read! –oyea, You can sew BUT NOT ME! Get the money from Tamahome, I'm broke!!! Well, hea we go!! Be Prepared, it may be a lil confusing at first! …Senkyu Minna! {Thankyou Everyone}  
  
Tomo and Hotohori woke up simultaneously, first instinct to go to the mirror. Yui then woke up and saw Tamahome holding her in his arms. (Must be a dream) she thought as she snuggled up towards him. Suddenly, a loud racket came from down the hall. "N-Nakago-sama!" Tomo stuttered as he looked towards Hotohori. Hotohori stared at Tomo. "What do you mean by that, Nuriko?" he questioned. Tomo bowed. "It's Tomo, sir. But I can change my name if you want…" Suddenly, Maya walked in to see what the fuss was about. "…Tomo-kun?" she questioned, now looking down at her ring [a piece of my Reflection Mirror is in it]. Tomo stared at her- she was serious. She looked up tugged his shirt- wait, kimono?! "Look in the mirror…" she commented. Both Hotohori and Tomo looked in the mirror to see… NAKAGO and NURIKO! Tomo made a gesture towards the mirror and the Nuriko image did the same. "What…did you do, Maya?!" Tomo questioned in shock.  
  
"I swear I don't know how this happened!" she declared. Tomo looked at her suspiciously. "Then how did you know it was me despite my now- Nuriko- image?" he questioned her. The way he mistrusted her upset her gravely, but she didn't make it noticeable to him. "Reflection Mirror." She replied simply, showing him her ring. It showed his reflection- but it was an image of him with his once natural pitch black hair and soft brown eyes. "Besides that- I saw your eyes" she added in the same flat tone of voice. "My eyes?" he drifted. Only certain Seiryuu seishi knew about the discoloring in his eyes. {In my Tomo fanfics, I can't stress enough how I swear he has a discoloring in his eyes due to his past.} Suddenly, Maya excused herself and went over to the group of sleeping hang-overs-to-be in order to wake them from their slumber.   
  
"--Tomo with Nuriko, Hotohori with Nakago, Yui with Miaka, Chichiri with Amiboshi, Suboshi with Tasuki and Tamahome with…Tamahome? You're still Tamahome?" She suddenly questioned, looking in her Reflection Mirror. "That's weird, everyone else has changed" she muttered. Everyone looked at each other confusedly. "So what you're saying is that we just somehow switched bodies, noda?" Chichiri-Amiboshi questioned. {First is the person –Chichiri- then is the body he/ she is in –Amiboshi-, k? Don't get confused!!} Maya nodded. "There's got to be a cause na noda!" Chichiri-Amiboshi replied "Hmm… Why would everyone change but Tamahome?" Nuriko-Tomo and Hotohori-Nakago looked in their mirrors that popped from out of nowhere. "My heavenly beauty has been stolen from me" both commented simultaneously. SD pissed off Tomo-Nuriko and Nakago-Hotohori confronted them "What do you mean by that?!!" Suddenly, a familiar face walked in the room. "Nakago-sama, please forgive me for not accompanying you last night" she said as she clung to Hotohori-Nakago's arm [thinking he was Nakago but because of the body switch he's actually Hotohori- please don't get confused]. Nakago-Hotohori grew red with fury.  
  
"So, everyone's changed?" Soi questioned. "Except you and Tamahome" Maya replied. Suddenly, a loud racket came from behind them, turning their eyes toward it. "Take that back!" Tomo-Nuriko yelled. "NEVER!" Nuriko-Tomo yelled back. "To hell with you!" he shouted to her. Nuriko-Tomo stormed off to the mirror and started taking off his make-up. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!!! NOT HERE IN FRONT OF ALL THESE PEOPLE!!!" Tomo-Nuriko shouted as he noticed what she was doing. "All is fair in love and war!" Nuriko-Tomo winked. "Fine!" Tomo-Nuriko said, grabbing Shin out of Nuriko's hair [should I say- his hair- now that Tomo is in Nuriko's body] that had been planted there last night. He tried using Shin, but he couldn't. Suddenly, Maya snapped her fingers and his wish was granted: He was still in Nuriko's body, but now in –nothing but- leather pants and a haircut almost like Tamahome's [showing off Nuriko's masculine side, of course!] Nuriko-Tomo's jaw dropped. "You dirty snake!" she commented. All of a sudden, she ran off, saying 'Soi, I'm borrowing one of your dresses.' Tomo-Nuriko went to chase after her, but Maya tripped him. Her smile finally returned as Tomo-Nuriko fell. "No, I wanna see this! It's gonna be so funny!!!" Maya commented as Soi joined her in laughter.  
  
Suddenly, Hotohori-Nakago started taking off the heavy armor he was wearing. "What do you think you're doing?!" Nakago-Hotohori questioned. "You have absolutely no fashion sense at all! This armor is just pain creepy- not only that, it makes you look like you have a chest" Hotohori-Nakago commented. "What about you? You could clothe the whole world with all the layers you wear" Nakago-Hotohori replied. Both gave a death-glare to each other when suddenly, a character appeared in front of them. "I'm here!" She said in a sing-song voice. She was in a sparkly red dress that had slits on both sides which went all the way up to the hip. Her hair was pulled high and fell down as a dark, lengthy braid. The make-up was used in the right way- eye shadow and lipstick, and the once pointy nails were filed down. Nakago-Hotohori and Hotohori-Nakago's jaws dropped. Suddenly, Tomo-Nuriko tried to cover her up, but Maya tripped him again. "TOMO?!!" Nakago-Hotohori shouted as he looked closer at the figure in the dress. "EH?!" roared throughout the room, turning their attention to the Tomo –Who –Now –Had –A –Nuriko –Make-Over. [Clearly not overhearing the fight earlier-Obviously, Soi and I were the only one's who knew what was going on –typical-] "But- he looks exactly like- a woman!" Nakago-Hotohori stuttered as Nuriko-Tomo laughed. "I always have ways- even with freaky psycho's like him! Beat that Tomo!" she snapped. Tomo-Nuriko stood up. "Just you wait until I can use Shin again!" he threatened as all eyes turned to him now. "You should keep your look like that, Nuriko!" Miaka-Yui shouted. Nuriko-Tomo grew red with anger and balled her fists. Everyone laughed at them.  
  
"I'm hungry!" Miaka-Yui whined. "Me too" Tasuki-Suboshi commented. "Da!" Chichiri-Amiboshi agreed. Amiboshi-Chichiri shook his head at Chichiri's comment- it was so not like him to say 'da'. Maya looked at them. "Yea? Well- I'll make lunch! Come on Akini!" Maya commented as she dragged SD Tomo-Nuriko to the kitchen with her. "I'm hungry now" Miaka whined. Suddenly, she noticed that her beloved Tamahome wasn't by her. She looked around and spotted him- flirting with Yui-Miaka! She stormed over to them. "Tamahome, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" she yelled in a pissed off SD form. Tamahome turned SD. "Oh…Miaka! I forgot that you look like Yui now…" he explained lamely, anime sweat forming. SD Yui-Miaka folded her arms. "You always have to ruin my fun, don't you Miaka?!" she pouted as she solemnly walked away.  
  
  
  
Lunch time! Nuriko-Tomo sat by Hotohori-Nakago. In between Hotohori-Nakago and Nakago-Hotohori sat Soi, cling on to Nakago-Hotohori's arm. Next to them was Chichiri-Amiboshi and Amiboshi-Chichiri, talking about fishing secrets. Suboshi-Tasuki sat next to his Aniki (brother) and Tasuki-Suboshi sat next to him, guarding his Rekka-Shien. To the left, Tamehome sat in between Yui-Miaka and Miaka-Yui. Last, but not least- sat Maya and her Akini-kun. Everyone picked up their chopsticks. "Itadakimasu!" they all said simultaneously. Miaka-Yui began eating more than she could fit in her mouth. "Stop eating like that, Miaka! You're gonna make me fat!!!" Yui-Miaka scolded. Suddenly, Nuriko-Tomo stopped. She couldn't take her eyes off Soi clinging on to Nakago-Hotohori's arm. The picture of Soi and Hotohori gave her nightmares. "I've had enough!" Nuriko-Tomo yelled, turning everyone SD. She went over to Soi and detached her from Nakago-Hotohori's arm, dragging her to where Tomo-Nuriko sat. She placed SD Soi there, lifting SD Tomo-Nuriko. "You are sitting over here- at least that looks decent!" She muttered, placing Tomo-Nuriko by Nakago-Hotohori. She stepped back and looked at the image- Nuriko sitting by Hotohori. "You make a cute couple" she commented, meaning herself with Hotohori. Tomo-Nuriko's SD eyes grew big and sparkly. "Nakago-sama!" he yelled as he clung to Nakago-Hotohori's arm. Nakago-Hotohori shrugged and continued eating. SD Soi had anime tears running down her face.  
  
"Here, have some punch" Maya commented, handing Soi a cup. "No thanks" she rejected "I don't drink anymore" Maya stared at her "Didn't you drink the punch I gave you yesterday?" Soi shook her head. "Sorry, I had to pour it back. I have a drinking problem" she admitted. Maya's eyes grew big. "Minna! I think I found a cure for the body switch!" she shouted as she stood up. Everyone looked toward her. "You have to kiss the person you switched with. Everyone's SD eyes bugged out of their heads. Suddenly, Maya began to laugh again. "No, no, I was just playing! Here's the real cure" she admitted as she held up a small vile. As soon as everyone changed back, Nakago let Ashitare free to scare away the Suzaku seven and their Miko. Everything was back to normal, except for Tomo's poor nails- and his pride.  
  
Wadda ya think? Not that bad- huh? Yea, a lil confusing, but- Wait, what do you mean 'the whole thing was confusing and it had no point to it?' *You made Maya cry* Once my Akini-kun recognizes me, I'll sick him on you! *Maya smiles playfully* Did I mention I was an actress?   
  
Well, let's cut to the chase- MFYPGB  
  
**********************MFYPBG**********************  
  
Nakago Never-Ending Earrings-  
  
Many people bought this product because of the exotic look, but were soon disappointed to see that once they took the earrings off, another pair appeared in its place. {Referring 2 the ova- Nakago had both his earrings on, but Yui still had the one he gave her on, and Tomo had one of the earrings also- But Nakago was only supposed to have 2 earrings in all}  
  
Tamahome Piggybank-  
  
Many people were shocked to find that every time they went to withdraw, the bank mysteriously ran away from the scene.   
  
  
  
Maika's Love potion #9 Ribbons-  
  
Girls of all ages, races, and cultures rushed in the local Wal-Mart to buy this item. It guaranteed love from everyone around you. Consequently- they weren't lying! EVERYONE loves you when you wear it. Hey! What are you looking at?! No, get away!!   
  
~*THANX SO MUCH!!!*~ 


	4. Maya Rou 4

Chapter 4! Yea! ^o^ So now all I have 2 do is ask you not to sew. Please don't sew! Wait, that wasn't a question. Will you please not sew? …That doesn't sound quite right… anyway- you get the point. Thank you for reading- wait… or should I say 'Will you please read?'? (-.-; Just forget it, Maya…)  
  
"I have a mission for you two" Nakago commanded. Soi and Maya blinked at him as he handed them a bucket and a scrubber. "Last night, those Suzaku idiots glued feathers on the front of the palace. They also left a note telling me it was revenge for Ashitere biting Hotohori's robe. I need you to clean up this mess ASAP and report back to me so we can get revenge." He explained. "Yes sir" Soi commented. Maya just looked at her bucket. (Why me?! This is all Tomo's fault…) she thought lazily.   
  
"Why do I have to do this?!" SD Tomo questioned as Maya dragged him along. "You don't expect ^me^ to do this alone, do you?" Maya questioned. SD Tomo broke free from her grasp. "That's why you have Soi to help you" he commented. "Wrong! That's why ^you^ have Soi to help you!" Maya replied as she handed him the bucket. "I'm not working with ^her^. You can't make me" he commented. "You wouldn't do it for Nakago?" Maya questioned. "He didn't ask ^me^ to" SD Tomo replied as he folded his arms. "Would you do it to get these?" Maya smirked as she showed him pictures of Nuriko's little show from the night before - Tomo in the red dress, looking quite ladylike. SD Tomo turned red with anger. "You little brat! How ^dare^ you!!!" he yelled as he tried to snatch the pictures from her. She tucked them in purse and grinned. SD Tomo sighed and opened Shin- the palace was back to normal. Maya handed him two of the three pictures she took.  
  
"This ^ISN'T^ Konan" Nakago replied as he looked around. Snow was everywhere- nothing else was in site. Maya laughed nervously as she tied her jacket. "Yea, I figured… It's kinda cold" Maya replied- practically freezing to death. Tomo shook his head in disbelief. He knew he could trust her to mix things up- so why didn't he see this coming? Even worse, she got Nakago tied into this also. "Well?" He questioned her. "Well, what?" Maya replied to Tomo's comment. "Aren't you going to transport us back?" Tomo asked. "I can't do that. I need a three hour restoration period…" she replied. The three looked at her. "WHAT?!" they all asked her simultaneously. Maya laughed nervously. Nakago took out a compass. "It's fine. We'll walk to Kutou. I know a shortcut to Kutou from Hokkan. Then we can go from Kutou to Konan" Nakago replied. Maya shook her head- she knew where they were, and it wasn't Hokkan.  
  
"This isn't right…" Nakago commented as he looked at the compass. "Let me see" Soi commented. Tomo looked at Maya. "We're not in Hokkan, are we?" Tomo questioned. Maya smiled nervously and threw a snowball at him. He stepped aside before it hit him, and it hit Soi instead. Soi turned around with a pissed-off look in her eyes. "He did it!" SD Maya yelped as she pointed to Tomo. "What?!" SD Tomo replied to her comment. Soi threw the compass at SD Tomo while he was distracted by Maya, but he still managed to block it- Maya, in the other hand, didn't. SD Soi then went up to him and snatched Shin from SD Tomo. He replied back by taking the ribbon out of her hair. "Give that back!" she yelled at him, trying to get her ribbon back. "Not unless you give Shin back!" he shouted. "Why me?" the now SD Nakago muttered. "I'll fix this!" SD Maya shouted as she grabbed the ribbon and Shin, along with the compass which had hit her instead of Tomo. She threw the items far into the snow. "Problem solved!" SD Maya replied. The three SD Seiryuu seishi's eyes bugged out of their heads. "SHIN!" Tomo shouted, followed by Soi's "my ribbon!" and Nakago's "My compass!" The three raced over to where the items were thrown. "Wait guys!" Maya called "The ice over there is kinda…" She was cut off by a large splashing sound. "Thin" she continued as anime sweat came down.  
  
"I didn't think you guys would really go after it! I thought you knew it was an illusion…" she explained. The three soaked seishi huddled in the towels Maya had given them. Maya handed them back their items and lit a fire. Soi put her hair back up as soon as her ribbon was given to her. "Man, its cold out here!" SD Maya commented. The three looked at her, still dripping wet. "And we're not?! At least you're ^dry^." Tomo commented. "And you have all your clothes" Soi added. "Yeah! You have about twenty layers of clothes on!" Tomo agreed. "But I'm from Louisiana! Even Tennessee is cold to me!" she replied. The three SD seishi dressed in towels picked up the SD Maya with anime tears running down her face and threw her into the frozen pond.   
  
"I'm gonna die!" the shivering Maya commented, practically sitting ^IN^ the fire- having about twenty towels wrapped around her. "I know one way for Nakago and I to warm up… but you and Tomo would have to freeze…" Soi drifted as she clung to Nakago's arm. "What do you mean? We won't freeze. We could also-" Maya started, but was cut off by the three seishi's 'disgusted' look on their faces. "YOU'RE HIS SISTER!!" the three said simultaneously, of course with Tomo saying 'my' instead of 'his'. Maya smiled nervously. "O, yea… that's right…" she drifted. Suddenly, she remembered something she had in her backpack. "Sake?" Nakago questioned as she pulled out four bottles. Maya nodded. "Alcohol speeds up your heart rate, which warms up your blood. Pretty neat, eh?" she commented, handing each a bottle. "What about my drinking problem?" Soi questioned. "It's okay, Soi. It would be kinda hard to mistake ^Tomo^ for Nakago- so you have nothing to worry about." Maya commented. SD Tomo and Nakago spit out the sake they were drinking. "WHAT?!!!" the two questioned simultaneously. Soi turned a lovely shade of red. "How did you…?" Soi stuttered, now knowing that Maya knows about that night she got a little ^too^ drunk. Maya shook her head. "Nothing… really, it's nothing" she explained to the SD pair. Soi regained color.  
  
" Made in 2000?" Tomo questioned as he looked at the bottle. "Yep. It wasn't the best year made, but it sure was cheep" the drunken SD Maya commented. Nakago and Tomo stared at her. "MIKO?!!" Nakago questioned. "Don't call me that! *giggles* Call me Maya! Hell with Genbu! Who needs his scaly ass anyway!" the drunk SD continued. EVERYONE stared at her now- even Soi. "So… you- you're not Tomo's sister?" Soi stuttered. "I didn't say that! For all he knows- I am!" Maya replied. "I'm right ^here^!" Tomo muttered. "…Oh! Umm… you didn't hear anything, did you?" She questioned. "No" he replied sarcastically "I'm just deaf." Maya nodded. "Ah…So is my grandma" she replied as she started signing 'can you understand this' [I do know some sign language]. The three seishi turned SD. Maya's IQ was defiantly gone when she was drunk. [ and if they knew sign language, they would know I actually signed 'no, 2 cat R go me love'…that's like, all I know, too]  
  
After disturbing Maya's two hour 'nap' {she passed out} Maya seemed to regain some of her brain. "Alright! My recovery time is almost over! 5 more minutes!" she shouted. "It's been about four and a half hours since we arrived. You said it would only take three" Soi commented. "But I got drunk. That's 45 minutes extra to my 3 hours." Maya replied. Weird- that was the only way to describe this girl, but then again- nobody had enough brain to see that not only were her clothes different, the sake bottles were over 200 years in the future, and there isn't a such thing as a camera yet- much less ^pictures^. Yes, their existing Miko {Yui}must have messed with their head somehow and got them used to these things. "Well, Let's go! I'm ready to transport!" Maya shouted as she jumped up and got into stance. The three seishi looked at her. "You're… still in nothing but a towel" Tomo replied. Maya blushed as Tomo handed her the pile of clothes. Suddenly, she turned redder than before. "Would you…please don't stare at me…" she commented and Tomo then turned around, turning a little red himself.   
  
"Okay Konan, here we come!" the spunky Maya shouted. The three seishi put a hand on her shoulder. Suddenly, the disappeared and reappeared on the beach. Anime sweat came down from Maya. "Umm…I guess my bodily instincts led me here instead of Konan…" Maya explained. A crowd of people stared at them as Maya lead them to a large hotel. "Umm… we're just rehearsing for a play…" she explained. Soi looked around in wonderment- not Tomo or Nakago though, they had seen this world once before. Suddenly, Maya thrust her backpack in Tomo's hands and ran towards a girl with dark brown hair with amber highlights and a small white ferret sitting on her shoulder. "Aerith! Good to see you!" Maya shouted to her. "Where have you ^been^?! I've been calling you like crazy" the girl exclaimed. The seishi walked up behind Maya. "I've been a little busy fixing myself up for the future…" Maya drifted. Aerith looked over Maya's shoulder. "I see you've found you're little 'Danna-sama' [hubbie]." "HUBBIE?!" the three seishi yelled. Maya was blushing- paralyzed by her friend's words. "Hi ya. Howya been treating my friend?! If you treat her bad, I'll get you, I swear it!" the fifteen year old shouted in Tomo's face. Tomo stepped back. "W-what?! What did I do?!" he exclaimed. Maya stood next to her. "Umm… he doesn't know yet" Maya explained. "He does NOW!" Aerith chimed. Tomo now had a headache- a for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health- a five foot five, sixteen year old headache named Maya. Maya Michelle Yume Genso ROU.  
  
Hey Minna, wat chu think? I told me friend Aerith about me fanfic, and she wanted to join the fun- so now, there's 2 annoyances! Except, Aerith had her own guy in mind… read my next chapter to find out. Oh, and I'll explain how Tomo and I got together [even though he's gay] later on. Well, thanx 4 readin.  
  
**********MFYPGB**********  
  
Tomo Flashlight-  
  
This item was very useful, but it was dangerous when you looked at the light directly. This caused people to imagine that they needed to wear Halloween make-up, eat clams, and marry the same sex. It was banned on October 13th.  
  
Ashitare plush-  
  
This item scared everyone who saw it, causing nightmares, nausea, vomiting, migraines, seizures, sexual side effects, wetting of the bed, and even death.  
  
Yui hair conditioner-  
  
Often mistaken for regular conditioner, this disabled hair growth within a whole year. Many bald people rebelled against the product, and soon, it was taken off the shelves. I still have a bottle at home for when I shave my legs. {Referring to how Yui's hair didn't even grow an inch all that time in ShiJinTenChiSho}  
  
THANK-Q 


End file.
